Beyond Wishes
by My-Broken-Destiny
Summary: It was common knowledge to Kagome that the jewel would grant her any wish she wanted, but if the wish wasn't pure there would be hell to pay. Too bad she didn't realize that there is no such thing as a pure wish, just good intentions. Pairings to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a dream. A dream where I own Inuyasha and Naruto. However that is just a dream and in real life I am still just a fan writing fiction about both shows… fml T.T**

**Well here is my take on an InuXNaru cross over. Hope it turns out well!**

Kagome's heart beat fast in her chest, it was the only sound filling her ears. The adrenaline that coursed through her veins made her numb to the world as she held the Shikon No Tama in her sweaty hands. And as she drew the breath that would allow her to wish in the cursed jewel all she heard was silence, and then…

"I wish the Shikon no Tama would disappear from this world, forever."

And just like that the world came running back to her. Inuyasha's arms tightened around her and the black world that they had been floating in was filled with a blinding light. Kagome buried her head in Inyasha's shoulder, gripping the red cloth. She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid in that moment. All the support she had from Inuyasha just seconds before was gone. She no longer had total confidence that she was making the right decision. No, she knew it was the right thing, she just didn't know if it was the best. She sincerely doubted that she would like the results of her wish as much as she had hoped. After all,

"There is no such thing as a selfless wish." The sound of the unknown woman's voice filled her ears and started her. With a sharp intake of breath Kagome opened her eyes and snapped up her head. She saw the black world still surrounding her and she knew… she just knew.

"Inuyasha?" her timid voice reached out far and wide, but this time he didn't answer through the darkness. Inuyasha was gone, and she had failed. She was trapped inside the Shikon no Tama from now until eternity.

"No…. NO!"

**Short teaser ^-^ next one will be a full length chapter.**

**If you read it, you might as well review it. How else am I supposed to know if you like it? Cuz if you don't like it im not keeping it. Simple as that.**

**XoxoDestinyoxoX**


	2. Chapter 2

**I started writing these little stories of mine again because I suddenly had a lot of free time. One month later I landed myself a full time job. Now I'm usually working 2-4 hours overtime a week. That's 42-44 hours a week… Funny how that worked huh? So once again updates will be few and far between… It seems to be a re-occurring theme with me :( Sorry guys and gals. However, when I do sit my butt down and write a chapter I promise it will be a long, detailed, and edited chapter. Quality over Quantity. **

**I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto and disclaim all rights to both of them. I'm just a fan of both who enjoys writing and is privileged enough to own a computer! **

**Xoxo~Beyond Wishes~oxoX **

To say Kagome was devastated would be an understatement. There wasn't a word out there that could describe the torment she was feeling. Never again would she see her family, her friends, or the love of her life. All of them were out of her reach living life on the outside; even death would not unite them. It was too much to bear; it tore her apart and would surly drive her insane.

She knew the consequences of an impure wish, she knew that no matter how much she hoped or prayed Inuyasha simply could not rescue her this time; and it killed her. She collapsed onto her knees pulling at the roots of her hair with a wide eyed expression. She felt trapped and alone inside this infinite space. This was her future an empty black void for the rest of eternity.

Kagome had always been very mentally strong adapting with ease to the feudal era upon her arrival, seeing past illusions, and breaking spells with her will power alone; but this was too much. Already the loss and heart break were driving her mad. She didn't want to feel like this any longer.

"Somebody save me." The pathetic cry escaped her lips and echoed empty around her. Midoriko looked on with pity in her eyes. It was heartbreaking to see someone so kind, so pure, devastated the way Kagome was. She was not surprised though, it happened to every human and demon alike that had made a wish on the jewel. Each and every one gave into the insanity that plagued the jewel sooner or later. If she had anything to say about it Kagome would be the first one to overcome it. She didn't deserve a fate as cruel as this.

"Kagome, child." She called out. Kagome's head snapped up at the sound. Who could possibly be talking to her in here? She looked around for the source and soon laid eyes on the miko behind her. She recognised the armor she wore immediately and her eyes grew wide.

"Midoriko-sama!" she gasped startled by the sudden appearance of the famed miko. Midoriko nodded her head.

"Yes child, it is me." Kagome started to sob again.

"Oh Midoriko-sama, I was _so sure_ I had it right! No one gained anything by me wishing away the jewel, I thought maybe I wouldn't have to give up anything in return. I hoped, I prayed, that I… That Inuyasha and I…" Kagomes voice broke off and tear rolled down her face. "I would have stayed in Edo!" She cried out with a heavy sob. She had so badly wanted to live her life with Inuyasha. She would have given up the future to be with him. She would have done anything.

She had already gone so far. She had given up any chances of getting a decent education, risked her life many times to collect the cursed jewel shards, fought and killed Naraku in the final battle. She had shed blood, sweat, and tears to be with him and yet here she was trapped inside a jewel with no future, no friends, and no hope.

Where had she gone wrong? She had thought about that wish for months, convinced herself her logic was solid "No gain, No give." She told herself.

"Kagome, I am truly sorry. This is my fault, if the jewel was never created this wouldn't be happening to any of us. It is a burden that I will have to bare for the rest of eternity. However this fate is not one you will have to suffer as well. Will you hear me out?" Kagome paused. She was already confused by the older miko. What happened to the fate of those who made impure wishes on the jewel. Was the legend simply another myth? A lie to scare young children into behaving? As far as she knew she was doomed to reside inside the Shikon no Tama, but if there was a chance that Midoriko-sama could free her she was willing to listen.

"Hai Midoriko-sama! Please tell me, what do I need to do? How is it even possible for anyone to escape such a fate?" Kagome cried out. Hope had wedged itself into her heart and mind, putting a temporary stop to the insanity that was poisoning her.

She was stable enough now to listen and understand what Midoriko was saying. The famed miko let out a relived breath and launched into her explanation.

"Your wish was the purest wish that has ever been granted by the Shikon no Tama. Such pure intentions have given my soul the strength to influence the jewel in ways I never thought possible. Your wish was for the jewel to disappear from your world forever. Even though you are in the jewel now your wish must still be granted." Explained Midoriko, easing Kagome into the decision she would have to make. Kagome thought over this new information, tears slowly fading from her eyes. An understanding dawned in her eyes and relief washed through her.

"My world is safe now. It will never be plagued by the jewel again. Thank Kami-sama." Kagome felt a bit of happiness creep back into her life. Despite being a weak and untrained miko, making an impure wish and getting trapped in the jewel, she still had managed to keep her friends safe and succeed fulfilling her role as the Shikon Miko.

A smile graced her face and her eyes dried a little more. "Im so happy!" she said relived. Midoriko smiled too, Kagome would definitely be the first of all of them to beat the Shikon no Tama at its own game.

"That is correct child, but that is not all. As we speak the Shikon no Tama is traveling to another world. I have enough power from your wish to influence the destination of the jewel. There is a world much like the one you were born in. It has humans and demons, but no mikos. However the jewel still needs a protector and you are the only miko besides myself that resides within the jewel. As I am a part of the jewel itself there is no way for me to leave. You however are another story. If you so choose I can send the jewel to that world and the jewel will be forced to release your soul. You will be born into this new world where you will resume your duties as the Shikon Miko. You must decide whether or not you want to do this now Kagome." Kagome stared at the older miko not entirely sure what to say.

Could she do it all again? She imagined it would be a lot like falling into the well all over again, she would have to adapt to the new world around her and learn how to survive. Would she be able to live her life without succumbing to the new sadness in her hear? Would it be a life even worth living?

A thought struck Kagome and she felt almost cowardly for even thinking it, but what else could she do? She didn't want to stay in the jewel but how could she possibly learn to live in a new world if she was depressed over the loss of her old one all the time for the rest of her life?

"Midoriko-sama, I would like to go to this new world, but I have a favour to ask you. I know that in order to protect the jewel I need to be aware it exists, but if you could take away my memories just for a little while so I can grow and learn in this new world I would really appreciate it. I don't think I will have the strength to keep on living otherwise." Kagome knew it was a lot to ask. Midoriko was already doing so much for her. Still, she felt the need to try. Midoriko thought about it for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yes I can do that. The jewel will become dormant for fifteen years, you will regain your memories on your birthday. That is all I can do. If you are to leave it must be soon, the family the jewel and I have chosen for you are waiting your arrival. Are you ready child?" she asked. Kagome nodded her head and threw her already fading arms around Midorikos body.

"Thank you Midoriko-sama! Thank you so much!" she cried in happiness. Midoriko smiled.

"You are welcome child. Before you go I have on last piece of information I held back." She said apologetically. "This world is full of ninjas, powerful and dangerous humans. You will have to train to become one yourself if you wish to survive in this world and protect the Jewel. It will not be an easy care free life, but it is far better than existing inside the jewel. Good luck Kagome, train hard and be happy."

At the end of her speech Kagome's presence disappeared from inside the jewel and once again enveloped the jewel from the outside, alerting the jewel to whom its protector was, just like the last fifteen years.

Midoriko's smile didn't fade even when the demons started to reappear around her to continue on their eternal fight. A quick flick or her sword and her aura destroyed them all. This power high from Kagome's pseudo-pure wish was wonderful. Almost like a mini-vacation. She relaxed again and conserved her energy, it would be a while before the demon souls could pull themselves together again.

**Xoxo~Beyond Wishes~oxoX (Hehe, heres a little bit of extra!)**

"You slimy old crack pots! What the hell do you need to be here for anyways? Money grubbing pawns! I'd like to see you try and give birth to a child with a bunch of old geezers watching!" Yelled an enraged, pregnant, hormonal, and labour bound Tsume Inuzuka. The elders coughed or shifted around in their seats. To be honest many of them were beginning to wonder why they were there themselves.

A child being born in the Inuzuka clan was a wonderful thing in itself. Having characteristics similar to canines run through their families everyone had a strong sense of, well, pack. Another characteristic of the Inuzuka clan was their belief in superstitions. A child being born into the inuzuka clan on the night of the Full Wolf Moon, that was a really big deal. Many of the elders believed that such a child was a gift from the gods and would most likely be the clans prodigy. So the elders when they heard that Tsume was in labour only a couple of hours ago had rushed over to witness this miraculous event.

However it came with a price…

"Smelly son of a bit—augh! I hope you all burn in hell for putting me through this! Its bad enough Im giving birth, but now I have to deal with your creepy ass faces in the room! Fucking cun- ahh! Damnit why does it have to hurt so much! Where the hell is that dead beat husband of mine? This is all his fault! When he gets here I'm gonna rip his... &^%#)(#!...!"

You probably get the idea…

**Meanwhile…**

Wide eyes and pale face the so called 'Dead beat husband' was left standing outside of the birthing room with a tough decision to make. Was witnessing the birth of his second child _really_ worth risking his life, or his manhood? After all he was rather _attached _to both of them.

"Maybe I could just run away…"

**Xoxo~Beyond Wishes~oxoX**

**And there is another piece of the puzzle. I know it wasn't as long as I originally planned for buuutttt, it was a chapter that had to be put in! The story will pick up within the next couple chapters! And a ****REALLY BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! ****To all the anonymous reviews I DID read them, I just cant get them to show up publicly, ever since the review policy was changed I haven't been able to figure out how to accept the reviews and let them show up on the website! Oops….**

**Well bye for now! **

**Xoxo~Destiny~oxoX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaaannnnnddddd… It's the next chapter! Oh, by the way I still don't own Inuyasha or Naruto but I have some lawyers (legit or not I don't know) looking into the matter. So maybe one of these days I will? No probably not. Ive had pairing requests from a few of you and they have all been different. One for each; Inuyasha, Sauske, Shika-chan, Kakashi ( I could work this despite the age difference, I have my ways) and so far that's it. I wonder I wonder…What am I going to do?**

**Anywho, here is the next piece of the puzzle, enjoy!**

**Xoxo~Beyond Wishes~oxoX**

With shaking arms a father held his new baby girl. She was beautiful, a little tuff of black hair at the top of her head, and bright blue eyes already open. She had a strong healthy cry and a tight grip.

"Hey there sweetheart… You're not supposed to have your eyes open silly. Silly girl, my silly little girl." The child looked up at him still crying and in her eyes he swore he saw a light. It startled him and he looked over to his wife who turned out was still pregnant. The doctor was standing by her bed explaining in detail what was going on. When the doctor walked away Tsume was left looking distinctly frustrated. "Come and be a good girl, cheer up your mother. Okay?" he whispered and handed the girl to her mother. Tsume's face instantly relaxed.

"She's beautiful…" she sighed. "And look her eyes are open! What a gorgeous blue… pink?" Both parents stopped. The pink faded from her eyes only to reappear somewhere else on her body covered by the blanket. Shocked parents and elders looked on as the light vanished as quickly as it had come along with its soothing aura. A silence filled the room besides the child's crying as those present tried to comprehend what they had seen.

A male voice broke the silence.

"Kagome." It said. Tsume looked at her husband in confusion. "I want to name her Kagome." He repeated. Tsume gave a tired smile and nodded.

"Hear that? Your name is Kagome. Welcome to the family Kagome. Let's hope your little brother or sister hurries into the world as well."

There were many discussions held with the elders before the couple was given a few minutes alone. Kagome slept peacefully while her parents spoke.

"Tsume, the doctor hasn't told me what is happening yet." He said while rubbing her still pregnant belly.

"Ah, he said it is something not unusual with twins. A delayed interval something. It means this second little guy won't be here for another few days, or maybe a couple weeks. If it takes that long they will induce labour."

"But so shortly after giving birth, you will have just started to heal!"

"Don't worry! I'll be fine, it happens to a lot of woman. I'm not some delicate flower, If anything I'm a weed. Both our children and I will be fine. I promise." He smiled and interlaced her fingers with his. She was right after all. Tsume had never gone down without a fight before, why would this be any different? Blissfully happy he looked at his new born child Kagome. Her bright blue eyes looked drowsy as they slowly opened and closed. However the bright clouds of bliss soon tinted darker as doubt began to form.

"Hey Tsume, I wonder why her eyes are blue?"

**Xoxo~Beyond Wishes~oxoX**

It had been a year since her no good ex-husband had accused her of cheating and ran off, a year since Kagome was born and only a week more before Kiba's birthday as well. Tsume had long ago decided to celebrate the twin's birthdays together on Kiba's birthday instead of Kagome's. As far as Kagome would ever be concerned her birthday really was the same as Kiba's. It wold just make life simpler for both of them.

Tsume watched with strained eyes as Kagome played with Kuromaru's tail. Was she a horrible person for feeling so depressed on her daughter's birthday? She took another drink from the bottle of sake. The pleasant burn in her throat was enough to take her mind off of it for the moment. Damn that bastard for ruining a perfectly good day.

"Shtuped son of a birtch…" she slurred. Kuromaru looked up at his mistress with pained eyes but could do nothing more than lead her to bed. Hana would have to watch the children tonight. Hopefully she would be home from the academy soon. There was only so much tail pulling a dog could handle.

Lucky little Kagome was totally unaware of how her mother was acting. She was just happy to be playing with Maru-Maru. His tail was fluffly and soft, and giant from her point of view. She bet Kiba would like it too, but he was still sleeping. She would just have to enjoy the enormous wagging pile of fluff herself! That is until Maru-Maru walked away with her mother in toe. Now what was she supposed to do?

Kagome wandered into the living room intent on finding a toy to play with only to be distracted by Dora the Explorer. She tried to resist, oh how she tried, but the colorful pull of the TV and the fun songs caught her attention and before she knew it she had been watching the show until Hana came home.

"Han-chan! I missed you, will you play with me?" Asked the eager Kagome, Hana smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Of course Kagome, but where is Kiba?" she asked. Normally the twins were attached at the hip. It was unusual to see one without the other. Kagome's eyes widened as well as her little mouth. She had forgotten about Kiba! It was all Dora's fault!

"He's still sleeping!" she exclaimed and ran-hobbled towards their room. Sure enough Kiba was still in bed but he was not asleep. He was standing up trying to find a way out of his crib. Seeing Kagome he gave her a flat stare.

"I stuck." Was all he said figuring it was enough to explain the situation. Hana walked into the room shortly after and Kiba's expression brightened. "Up! Up!" he said holding his short arms above his head. Maybe if he was cute enough his sister would let him out of here so he could run around and explore.

Big brown eyes threatened to water when his older sister took too long, the overall effect was both adorable and fearsome. On one hand he looked cute, on the other hand if he cried Hana was going to kill herself. Kiba's cries were loud and forceful and _demanded_ instant attention lest one wishes to lose their ability to hear.

"Yes, yes, Kiba-chan! Come here, now why don't you and Kagome go play?" Both children took off with torrid excitement leaving Hana alone in the dark room. Standing straight she crossed her arms over her chest and looked towards the closed window with half lidded eyes and sighed. Just where was her mother? The clicking sound of Kuromaru's nails on the wooden floors as he padded down the hall towards the door caught her stared at each other for a moment and something in the look on Kuromaru's face unsettled the adolescent kunoichi. Kuromaru motioned with his head for Hana to follow him. Uneasily she walked behind him and towards the kitchen. Sitting abandoned on the table were two empty bottles sake and a third with about a quarter left. Three seconds was all it took for her to take action.

Hana burst into her mother's room and slammed the door hard enough for it bounce back open. To say she was angry was an understatement. She had never felt this level of anger towards anyone before let alone her mother. Seeing her mother as a drunken whimpering mess disgusted her. Where was the strong proud loud spoken kunoichi with a very odd sense of humor? Where was the wild fun loving woman who always livened up the village with her infectious energy? Where was her mother?

Kiba and Kagome played outside blissfully unaware of the argument raging between Hana and their drunken mother. Kuromaru eventually snuck outside to escape the noise and watch the children. Older Inuzuka members who had developed their keen hearing strayed as far away from Tsume's home within the complex as they could. Apparently quiet Hana surpassed even her mother in terror and volume when she was angry. By a lot.

"Look at yourself! You're a mess! This is ridiculous! I mean, I can't imagine how hard it was for you to have your husband leave you with two new born babe's and I sympathise with you for that, but only to a point! This is way beyond it! Kiba was in his crib all day and Kagome was doing god knows what while you sat there and drank! Kagome shouldn't be seeing that sort of thing, neither of them should! I know you, you are better than this, stronger than this! You have to be! For them! For me! Because if you can't be strong then how can I? I know you lost your husband but I lost my dad. He abandoned me by packing his bags and leaving, you can't abandon me too. If you do I don't know what I will do… So shape up god damn it! Dad isn't worth this, If he was stupid enough to tuck tail and run away from the best thing that had ever happened to him without thinking things through then that's his problem, not yours and not mine. We will be fine without him but only if we have you! Damn it, don't you get that?! Can't you see how much you are going to hurt us all by becoming like this? I never want to see you like this again… Never. If I do I'm taking Kiba and Kagome and leaving the compound. Now drink some water and go to sleep. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Hana…" her mother started but Hana cut her off.

"Goodnight Mother!" she hissed before none to gently closing the door. She had better things to do than keep yelling at her drunk mom.

Two hours after the whole thing started Tsume was officially passed out and Hana was exhausted herself from such an angry outburst. Knowing that a rest wasn't going to happen anytime soon only aggravated her more. Kagome and Kiba still needed to be fed and bathed, and there was no way Kiba was going to go to bed until later into the night. He had been in his crib all day after all. Yes it was going to be a very long night. She could only imagine tomorrow.

"Han-chan! Come build a sand castle with us!" Hana smiled, her cute little brother and sister were definitely worth the trouble.

**Xoxo~Beyond Wishes~oxoX**

**Ugh! Another filler chapter! I know! I'm sorry but I thought it was the best way to develop Tsume and Hana, along with a brief introduction to the inner workings of the Inuzuka clan. Plus I really needed a ranting session about mothers, since I can't/ won't yell at my mother like that. Bad day what can I say? **

**Anyways bye for now I'll try to have the next chapter up quicker!**

**~Destiny**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo my name is Destiny, and I am the bestiny. When it comes to fanfiction, you're in my jurisdiction! I disclaim, reframe, manipulate and titillate! I have rights? Nope that's wrong! It's all in this rap song! Alright so I'm a crappy rapper, but here's the next mutha f'in chapter! Dawg! (Y) Bro Hoof. **

**Ps: That really was my introduction and disclaimer all rolled into one "amazing" rap song. Ah! Im in such a random hyper mood! I'll try not to reflect that too much in my writing!**

**`*~SHOUT OUT~*` to darkcreeder you made a very good point in your last review and though I can't promise and InuKag pairing I can promise that her devotion to him wont suddenly be null and void. That would be pretty lame of me to make that vanish suddenly (if at all).**

**No pairings have been decided yet :3 I kind of just want Kagome to fall in love on her own, ya know? But im totally loving the pairing requests! Keep em coming! **

**Now after that horrible introduction that was way too long; Enjoy the chapter.**

**Xoxo~Beyond Wishes~oxoX**

He thought he was so sneaky, but if he really wanted to hide from me he needed to pick a new hiding found that spot a month ago and managed to hide from me for two hours before coming out of hiding. It is a good spot I will admit, but only once and that's it!

At first glance the building looks normal from all the way around. Pale color, couple cracks, two windows, one door nothing unusual. However if you look closely you can see a slight build-up of dirt on the side of the wall in the shadows. That little bump of dirt is actually a very hard clump of dirt that is covering a hole my brother is currently hiding in.

Again.

If hide and seek wasn't my favorite game I wouldn't play it with him anymore because he makes it so boring! I guess its okay though, as long as he is having fun. Deciding to indulge him I purposely walk away from the hole and start looking in more obvious places. I lift up a turned over box and place it back down.

"Hmmm….. I wonder where Kiba could be? I've looked _everywhere._" I groaned in mock frustration. Snickers came from the building. "Oh wait, I think I heard something!" I giggled quietly, I could just imagine him trying to hold his breath so he was completely quiet.

"Did it come from the water barrel? Ah, nope not there. How about behind this bush! Nope not there either… where oh where could he be?" I quietly snuck up to the rock waited a few seconds and quickly lifted it off of the hole in the ground.

"Found you Kiba! Eh?" I blinked in confusion at the empty hole. He always hides here!

"Bwahahahahaha!" A loud distinctive laugh sounded from above. How had I managed to miss him standing on the roof of all things! He was clutching his stomach with laughter bellowing forth.

"Kiba-chan! No fair! You always hide in here!" I whined despite having just thought he needed to switch things up.

"Hahahaha! You should have seen the look on your face Kaggy-chan! It was haha! It was too good!"

"Moi Kiba-chan, come down from there, you're going to fall down." He was wiggling around on the roof just a little too carelessly for my taste.

"You're just being a worry wart cuz you're such a giiirrlll~" He taunted. Was he trying to make me mad? It was working. Just then Kiba's foot slipped and he lost his balance.

"Kiba!" I shouted with wide eyes. Something strange happened after that. One moment he was falling off a building and the next I was drenched in water. "Huh?" I looked over to where Kiba had fallen. All I could see was his legs sticking out of the water barrel, the very one that a few seconds ago had been full. Glarring daggers at the drenched and uninjured four year old I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oops?" I glared at him and attempted to wring out my wet hair.

"Yeah, oops is right. Mom is going to be so mad at us." Kiba climed out of the bin and shook like a dog, spraying me with water again in the process. "Moii~ Kii-chan!"

"Nah, mom won't be mad at you, Gome. I'm the one that was on the roof." Kiba explained with a wave of his hand. I gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you crazy?! We can't tell mom that you fell off of a roof! She will skin you for being on there and then skin me for not stopping you! No we have to think of something else." Kiba shrugged and agreed.

"What do we say? We fell in a puddle?"

"No, there are no puddles around." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"The river?" I gave him a horrified face!

"Playing by the river is even worse than the roof!"

"Well then what!?" He yelled throwing his hands in the air. I huffed and uncrossed my arms. The only thing I could come up with Kiba wasn't going to like. At least it would work.

"Ugh, we should probably tell her that we were playing by the market fountain again." This time Kiba gave me a horrified look.

"If we do that we are still going to get in trouble! You know we aren't allowed in there anymore!"

"I know _that. _I don't really get why we aren't though. We only took a couple of the really super shiny coins! Besides wishes are stupid anyways, I don't see why everyone made such a big deal out of it" Kiba nodded his head in agreement.

"I still have one with the weird looking bear on it."

"Ehhh! You do? I had to give mine back! No fair!" Kiba gave a wolfy grin and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Nyah nyah Kagome, you're just not cool enough to hide things! I'm totally gonna be a better ninja than you!" How dare he?!

"Are not!" I defended.

"Are too!" He argued. Why that little!

"Are not!" We got closer.

"Are too!" And closer.

"Are _not_!"

"ARE TOO!" Until we were shouting in each other's faces.

"_ARE NOT_!"

"_ARE-!"_

"Would you two shut up?" Kiba and I had been so engrossed in our little spat that we hadn't even heard the other person come up to us. Turning our heads away from eachother we looked at new kid. He was around our age and only a little shorter than Kiba but taller than me. Pale skinned with a bored expression his black hair was done in the strangest style.

"Hey Kii-chan, Why is there a pineapple on his head…?"

**Xoxo~Beyond Wishes~oxoX**

**Here it comes, there it goes. All that hard work gone in a matter of minutes right? Chapters always seem to be so short when you read them but take so much time to think up and type! Oh well here I go off to spend another couple hours of work for a few minutes of entertainment. See how much I love you guys?**

**Ps: I wrote this while listening to Starry Eyed Subvibe remix on repeat lmao. Anyone seen Shades of amv? If not look it up on youtube it is Phenomenal! **


End file.
